Before Simba
by Carmen781
Summary: Starts from Mohatu and Asali, then to Ahadi and Uru and then to Mufasa and Sarabi. All what happened before Simba was born.
1. Mohatu and Asali

Before Simba.

Mohatu and Asali.

Mohatu watched proudly at his kingdom. He was the first king on Pride Rock. As he watched his subjects hunt, his mate, Asali, walked up to him and nuzzled him.

''Morning, dear.'' She cheerfully said.

''Morning, Asali.'' Mohatu nuzzled back. ''You seem so happy. What's new?''

''Just that, you and me are…going to have a….cub.'' Asali said and smiled even more.

Mohatu suddenly froze. He didn't even move, but then Asali nudged him. ''Dear?'' She asked. Silence. ''Earth – to – Mohatu! Hello?'' She asked and waved her paw in front of Mohatu's eyes. Then Mohatu was back to normal.

''Did I hear right? A….cub? I'm a father?'' He barely could say that, because he was so happy inside. Asali nodded cheerfully. ''And guess whom it is.''

''Is it a….daughter?'' He asked.

''How did you know?'' Asali giggled.

''I didn't.'' Mohatu said. ''But I guessed right. When would it be born?''

''After two weeks.'' Asali said.

''Too long time.'' Mohatu groaned. ''Why not today?''

Asali giggled again. ''Dear, you have to learn to wait.''

''I will.'' Mohatu nuzzled her. ''And I will protect you and our daughter.''

''I can take care of myself, dear, and what do you think should be our daughter's name?'' Asali said.

''Maybe….Uru?'' Mohatu asked. ''That means 'Light' ''

''Uru it is.'' Asali smiled. ''Who'll be once a perfect queen.''

''And she'll have a perfect mate who'll be new king after me.'' Ahadi finished.

''I couldn't even agree more.'' Asali said. ''I'm going to sleep now, I'm tired.''

''Sleep well, dear.'' Mohatu nuzzled. ''And Uru.''

Asali smiled and walked to the cave.

Mohatu sighed in happiness. ''Me? And to be a father? That's one of the best days in my life!'' He started walking away from Pride Rock. ''I'll announce that to everyone.'' He then said out loud:

''Attention, everyone!''

When all animals and lionesses gathered together, Mohatu said: ''My mate, Asali is going to have a cub! A daughter, named Uru, which means 'Light'! And she'll be a new light to Pride Rock!''

Animals cheered in happiness and lionesses chatted happily about that. A lioness, named Masaly, walked up to Mohatu.

''Congrats, your Majesty.'' She said and bowed. ''How's the queen?''

''Sleeping.'' Responded smiling Mohatu. ''And thank you, I'm going to have a tour now.''

''And I'm going to see the queen.'' Masaly said and ran off towards cave where was Asali.

Mohatu heard Masaly say: ''Sorry to wake you.'' And Asali answering: ''Nothing. You heard yet about my unborn daughter?'' Mohatu smiled when Asali said that. Then he heard Masaly say: ''Mohatu announced and I was truly….how do say it…. Pretty shocked.'' He heard Asali giggling. He smiled once more and walked off for a tour.


	2. Uru

2\. Uru.

Two weeks later, a little female cub with orange coat ran out of the cave, giggling. She ran down Pride Rock and nobody noticed her leaving. She was wandering around borders, when she saw a little male cub playing with himself. Uru walked to him slowly, then cub turned and yelped, falling into a small pond beside him. Uru giggled.

''There's nothing to laugh at!'' Cub said and got up. ''Who are you anyway?''

''Uru.'' Uru giggled. ''Who are you and why are you playing all yourself?''

''My names Ahadi and what should I do then, ah? There's no one else to play with.'' Cub said.

''Your name means 'Royal'?'' Uru was surprised. ''Are you from royal family?''

''I was,'' Ahadi said and looked down. ''Before some lion with his lionesses attacked my pride and killed them all. Some lion with brown mane and lighter brown coat.''

Uru gasped. ''That's my dad!''

Ahadi also was shocked. ''So you're the princess of the Pride Lands?''

''Princess Uru of the Pride Lands.'' Uru corrected him. ''That would make you a prince.''

''Somehow.'' Ahadi said. ''So what do you say, Uru, you want to play?''

''Sure thing.'' Uru said and jumped. ''I'm glad my dad and mom didn't notice me leave. I'm all my own.''

''So am I now.'' Uru said. ''Maybe my dad can welcome you into his pride.''

''I don't think so.'' Ahadi said. ''My father told me that your father hates my pride, including all cubs there.''

''Cheer up.'' Uru said and nuzzled against Ahadi. ''My father can't hate innocent poor cubs.'' Ahadi smiled and nuzzled back.

On Pride Rock, Mohatu was shocked to see Uru had left. He had searched everywhere on Pride Rock and when he turned to his kingdom, he saw Uru sitting far away with some other cub, which was yellow, and they were….nuzzling! Mohatu growled and quickly ran off Pride Rock, which surprised Asali.

Ahadi saw that Uru was very beautiful for a princess and said: ''You're gorgeous, Uru, and very beautiful.''Uru blushed and then giggled. ''And you're very handsome royal cub.''

Ahadi and Uru leaned closer to each other, but then suddenly, Mohatu arrived and roared, causing Uru and Ahadi both to gasp. Mohatu raised his paw and hit Ahadi across his face, sending him to the ground.

''Dad!'' Uru gasped.

''Uru, stay away from him!'' Mohatu said and pulled her close to him.

Uru watched as Ahadi ran away in fear. When Ahadi was out of sight, he turned to his daughter.

''Dad, why did you do that?!'' Uru said and was mad at his father. ''You can't do that to innocent cub!''

''We'll talk about this at home.'' Mohatu said and grabbed Uru by her scruff and walked away with her.

Uru whispered: ''Good bye, Ahadi. I hope we meet again one day….'' And she was glad that Mohatu didn't hear that.

Finally, Mohatu put Uru down. They were at Pride Rock. Mohatu looked down at his daughter, frowning. ''Well, Uru, what do you have to say for yourself?''


	3. True love

3\. True love.

''Dad, I….'' Uru started, but Mohatu interrupted her. ''You what? Do you realize that he's from different pride? He might hurt you!''

''Not when it's true love!'' Uru said, angrily glaring at her father. Mohatu's eyes widened.

''True….what?! Uru, you will never see that boy again! He's tricking you, so he can kill me and be king!''

''He won't hurt anybody.'' Uru said. ''He said ''you'' killed his family! And mow your trying to kill him!''

''I did kill his family.'' Mohatu said. ''But they were mean! They insulted me when I was a cub! When I was adult, they attacked us and I accidentally killed first his dad, then his mom and then rest of us!''

''Murderer!'' Uru snapped.

''Uru, don't you dare talk to me that way!'' Mohatu said angrily.

''WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!'' Uru yelled and dashed out of the cave. Asali, who had heard Uru's last words, before she ran out, watched her daughter ran away and then turned to Mohatu. ''What happened?'' She asked, terrified.

''She fell in love with that boy from River Lands pride.'' Mohatu said quietly.

''From River Lands?'' Asali was shocked.

''Yes, she said that this boy was different and won't hurt us, but I won't believe that lie!'' Mohatu said and looked out, but he didn't see his daughter anywhere now. She was out of his sight again.

''But maybe, she's right.'' Asali said and walked into the cave.

''Asali-'' Mohatu began.

''Listen to me, Mohatu, please, I want that what's right for our daughter and what makes her happy.'' Asali said, and looked softly at Mohatu.

''That boy don't make her happy.'' Mohatu said and walked out of the cave. ''I'm going to bring Uru back here! And then she will be grounded for being with that boy and for running away!''

Asali sighed and lied down. ''Oh, Mohatu, what am I going to do with you?''

Uru ran and ran, tears coming out of her eyes. She then stopped. This was the place she had met Ahadi. ''Ahadi?'' She asked quietly. ''Ahadi, are you here?''

''Uru?'' Ahadi came out of the bush. ''What are you doing here? And where's your father?''

''Forget my father!'' Uru said and sat beside Ahadi. ''He don't trust you! But I do trust you! What I want to say is that, I….love you.''

Ahadi's eyes widened. ''You….seriously love me?'' He asked in shock.

Uru smiled and stopped crying. ''Yes, when I saw you I knew that I loved you. You were very handsome prince.'' She said and nuzzled Ahadi. Ahadi smiled and nuzzled back. ''I love you too, Uru.'' He said.

And then, Mohatu arrived to the place, saw them nuzzling and roared. ''URU!'' He yelled angrily.

Ahadi and Uru gasped and stopped nuzzling. Uru saw the anger on her father's eyes. ''Run!'' She shouted and Ahadi ran away. Uru quickly followed him. Mohatu, filled with rage, followed them as quickly as he could. ''Uru, come back here!'' He shouted.

Uru ignored her father. ''No way I'm going back!'' She said to Ahadi. ''I want to be with you.'' Ahadi smiled and they continued running. ''Uru, you're grounded for a week!'' Mohatu yelled. Again Uru ignored her father. ''No way!'' She whispered to Ahadi. ''I'm staying with you!''

They finally saw a cliff, what was above them. ''Follow me!'' Uru said and jumped to the cliff and started climbing up. Ahadi quickly jumped to the cliff, but slipped. Uru saw that his father was getting closer to Ahadi, so she jumped to where Ahadi was and pulled him quickly up. They climbed to the top.

''You're grounded for two weeks!'' Said Mohatu from afar. But Uru ignored him again.

Mohatu growled and jumped to the cliff, which earned a gasp from Ahadi and Uru. They quickly climbed down from other side and continued running. Mohatu growled even more and also jumped off to get to his daughter.

''I'll get to you, Uru.'' He said quietly with rage. ''I'll bring you back home. And I'll KILL that boy!''

He saw that Uru and Ahadi were getting quickly away. His rage raised even more and he ran faster to get to them. But then, someone grabbed him by his back-paw. He fell to the ground. He turned and then gasped at who he saw there.

'' Kuzimu!'' He growled.

Kuzimu cackled evilly. ''Well-well, what do we have here? King himself!''

Mohatu snarled. ''Kuzimu, how are you alive?! I killed you!''

''Well, you didn't.'' Kuzimu said. ''I did fell to the water, because of you, but I climbed out of the water and then what did I see! That my pride was dead!'' He walked closer to Mohatu.''You'll pay for killing them! And you better leave my son alone!''

He raised his paw to end Mohatu's life.


	4. Death of Mohatu

4\. Death of Mohatu.

Mohatu growled and lunged at Kuzimu. They ended up in a mid-fight. Sound of fighting was heard by Uru and Ahadi.

''Ahadi….do you hear that?'' Uru asked.

''Yes….sounds like fight!...'' Ahadi replied.

Kuzimu hit Mohatu and as he fell to the ground, Kuzimu lunged at him quickly. Mohatu saw that this was the end of his life and he yelled out: ''HELP!'' And after that, everything went silent.

Uru and Ahadi gasped.

''That was my dad who yelled.'' Uru said. ''Something happened.''

''This may be a trick.'' Ahadi said. ''To lead us in and then to bring you back home.''

''Trick or not, I'm going to find out. Besides, I'm strong enough to free myself.'' Uru said and began to run towards to where was that cliff.

''Fine.'' Ahadi said. ''I trust you.'' Then he also started running after Uru. ''Hang on, I'm coming!'' He said.

Finally Ahadi saw that Uru stopped. Ahadi ran to Uru. ''What's-'' He then stopped when he saw Mohatu to the ground. ''….wrong'' He finished.

''Dad….'' Uru sobbed. ''I'm sorry. I couldn't of have ran away.''

''It's not your fault, Uru.'' Ahadi said and pulled her into a hug. ''You didn't know what was happening.''

Uru smiled through her tears. ''Thank you, Ahadi. Let's….just go….back and….tell my mom about….dad.''

Ahadi nodded and they walked towards Pride Rock. Asali was the first one to come to greet Uru. She nuzzled Uru deeply.

''Uru. You're back. Where were you? Why did you run away?'' She asked.

She noticed that Uru was crying. ''What's wrong?'' She asked. ''And why is that boy with you?''

''Mom….'' Uru slowly said. ''Dad….is….dead.''

''WHAT?'' Asali gasped. ''How?''

''I and Ahadi….heard fighting….it was some….random lion.'' Uru managed to say.

Asali nodded. Then she also started crying. Then, Uru thought that it was a good time to introduce Ahadi.

''Mother, this….is Ahadi. They boy, I….uh….fell in love with.'' Uru said.

Ahadi smirked.

''I….see. Uru, please….lead me to….where your father….died.'' Asali responded.

Uru tried to stop crying and it worked a bit. ''Follow me.'' She said in a quieter voice than before.

Uru lead them to Mohatu. Asali cried even more when she saw Mohatu's body on the ground. But Uru calmed her down. Asali was still very sad for her mate's death, but she managed to say out:

''Now when….your father is dead, I want that….you and….Ahadi….be next rulers. I'll train you both. You'll make excellent rulers, I know that.''

''Thank you, mom.'' Uru said, now giggling in joy.

''Thank you, miss….'' Ahadi said, but stopped.

''Asali.'' Asali said.

''Thank you, miss Asali. I'm pleasured to be with Uru now on.'' Ahadi corrected himself and smiled.

Uru nuzzled Ahadi and Asali smiled when she saw that. ''You and Ahadi remind me of myself and your father….''

''Sorry to bring up the memory.'' Ahadi apologized and leaned against Uru.

''It's….it's nothing.'' Asali smiled. ''I'll bring your father's body home. You two follow me.''

Asali grabbed dead Mohatu by his paw, threw him up and then when Mohatu landed on her, she begun walking towards Pride Rock. Uru and Ahadi followed her, both of them feeling like it was their fault that they ran off and didn't get help when Mohatu was attacked.

When Asali entered Pride Rock, murmurs was heard by Masaly and other lionesses. Asali then dropped Mohatu to the ground and said:

''Attention!'' She shouted. ''My mate has died! A lion attacked and killed him!''

Murmurs from lionesses became stronger. Uru heard how Jabari, a beige lioness, said: ''How? How did it happen?'' And how lioness known as Masaly, who was grey, said: ''And what is this cub doing here with the princess?'' Another lioness, whose name was Selena and who was light brown said: ''He was probably a part of it! Only lion who wanders here is Kuzimu! Maybe he survived and sent his brat to distract princess while he kills the king! It was his fault, probably!''

Selena was rather pretty angry now. She approached Ahadi, with a death glare. She begun growling. Uru got in front of Ahadi and said: ''Leave him alone!'' Selena gasped and backed up. ''It wasn't his fault! He's my friend! And you're threatening the future king!'' Uru said, frowning.

''Future king? Are you sure, Uru? With this rogue cub? I sense he had something to do with king's death.'' Selena said.

''It wasn't him! It was probably really Kuzimu, his father. But my father wanted to kill him and he chased us.'' Uru protested, anger in her voice.

This time Selena remained quiet.


	5. New King

5\. New king.

''Come, Ahadi.'' Uru said and lead Ahadi to her cave, while Asali explained everything to lionesses. Uru explained everything about how royal cubs live to Ahadi and then said that they should sleep. Ahadi was pretty exhausted so he lied down and fell asleep fast. Also Uru fell asleep, after eating some meat.

Four weeks later, Ahadi and Uru were adults. Asali had gotten old and didn't want to lead the hunting party anymore, so she stepped down and Uru became new leader of hunting party. She hunted really well. She toke down a gazelle and antelope on one day. Ahadi was very proud of her.

Then, one day, Asali said to Uru: ''Uru, dear, I've gotten very old and I don't know how much longer do I live, so I want you and Ahadi to take over as new king and queen.''

Uru smiled sadly and hugged her mother. ''Don't worry, mom.'' She said. ''Me and Ahadi will take over the throne tomorrow. Can you hold on until tomorrow?''

Asali smiled. ''Maybe….I feel very weak. But I think I can.''

Then, Ahadi came. ''How are you feeling, miss Asali?'' He asked politely.

''I'm pretty weak right now, Ahadi. Tomorrow you will be a new king.'' Asali said.

Ahadi's eyes widened, but Uru nuzzled against him and Ahadi smiled.

''Are you happy, dear?'' Uru asked.

''Very.'' Ahadi licked her cheek. ''Very happy and….surprised.''

Uru smiled even more. Then they both kissed and Asali smiled at this. She remembered when she first met Mohatu and how they fell in love and how she became queen.

Ahadi nuzzled Uru once more and then said: ''I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, miss Asali.''

''Goodnight, Ahadi. I'll go to sleep too.'' Asali said and slowly walked away.

''I'll join you soon, my dear.'' Uru said and nuzzled Ahadi. ''I'll star gaze a little''

''Alright.'' Ahadi said. ''Too bad I'm too tired to go with you.''

''It's alright.'' Uru smiled. ''Go on, to sleep.''

Ahadi walked away. ''Good night,'' He said to Uru.

''Good night.'' Uru whispered and walked out of the cave. She sat on top of the edge of Pride Rock and looked at the sky. ''Father, are you there?'' She asked. Nobody responded. She then saw a bright star higher than other stars which shined a lot. ''That's my father's star…'' Uru said quietly. ''It has to be….''

She sighed. ''I'm sorry it had to go so, father. But I love Ahadi and I don't want to leave him. I have found love of my life, just like you found mom once. It is true love. And mom will join you soon.'' Saying that, she turned and walked back to cave. ''Good night, father.'' She said and then walked next to Ahadi.

Ahadi was asleep. Uru smiled, lied down and closed her eyes. Soon, she fell asleep too.

Next morning, Uru woke up very early. She got up, yawned and then nudged Ahadi gently. Ahadi groaned and opened his eyes.

''Uru, go back to sleep.'' He mumbled and closed his eyes.

''But I can't go back to sleep. I'm wide awake. It's morning. Our crowning day. And wedding day.'' Uru said and excitedly jumped around Ahadi. Finally, Ahadi opened his eyes again, got up, yawned and then said: ''Alright then. You are going to hunt, are you?''

Uru nodded. ''I promise I'll catch zebra, antelope and gazelle and even more.''

Ahadi chuckled. ''Dear, first you have to go and catch them. But I always believe in you. You're best hunter ever.''

''Thank you, my dearest.'' Uru said and licked Ahadi's nose playfully. Ahadi smiled and they both shared a nuzzle and then Ahadi walked outside, with Uru following. Ahadi walked down Pride Rock and Uru made her way to the hunting party, who already waited for her.

Ahadi watched as hunting party ran out towards the hunting grounds. He smiled. ''Go, Uru!'' He shouted. ''You're the best!'' Uru heard it and giggled. Ahadi walked through Pride Lands and wondered about how it feels to be king. Two hours later, hunting party returned.

Ahadi's eyes widened. Uru dragged two zebras, gazelles and antelopes in front of him.

''See?'' She said proudly. ''I catched them all by myself. I told you I'm going to get a lot breakfast.''

''Uru, I'm so proud of you. I told you, you're the best hunter ever.'' Ahadi said.

Uru smiled at him. ''Nobody never underestimates me.''

Ahadi nuzzled her. ''Nobody ever will underestimate you.''

Uru nuzzled back. ''Let's go to eat, darling.'' Then she grabbed gazelles to her mouth and dragged them to the hunting party. Ahadi also grabbed antelopes and followed Uru. After that he came back and dragged zebras too to them. Uru started eating gazelle. Ahadi ate zebra. Selena ate gazelle like Uru and Masaly ate antelope. Finally, when they were done by eating, hunting party walked out, also Uru and Ahadi made their way out of the cave.

Asali, who finished eating zebra and antelope, walked after them.

''It is time, Uru.'' She said, smiling.

Uru sighed deeply and stood next to Ahadi. ''I'm ready.'' Ahadi nodded. ''Ready.'' He said. ''Alright then.'' Asali said. ''Let's get started!''

All lionesses gathered in front of Pride Rock. Ahadi and Uru walked to them. Then, a mandrill walked to them. ''Who are you?'' Ahadi asked curiously. ''Me, your future highness, am the one who's going to get you two wedded now. My name is Rafiki and I'm living there.'' He showed to a large tree what was ten meters away from Pride Rock.

''Alright then.'' Uru said. ''Rafiki, let's get started!''

Rafiki nodded and then said: ''We are gathered here today to get those two lovers united as one! '' He picked up the fruit from his stick and broke it to half. ''Those two will be a new lights of hope. They will give you freedom and hope! They will continue the great Circle Of Life!'' All lionesses and animals, who had gathered theirselves together, cheered. Then, Rafiki picked up one half of his fruit. He put some fruit to Ahadi's head and then to Uru's head.

''Do you, Ahadi, take Uru to be your wedded wife?'' Rafiki asked.

''I do.'' Ahadi said.

''And do you, Uru, take Ahadi to be your wedded husband?'' Rafiki asked, looking with a smile at Uru.

''I do.'' Uru said.

Rafiki grabbed his stick and shook it on Ahadi and Uru's heads. ''You two are now officially wedded! You can kiss your bride.''

Ahadi and Uru kissed and everybody cheered. Then, all lionesses bowed as Ahadi and Uru stood up and walked to the edge of Pride Rock. They nuzzled each other.

''Ready, Uru?'' Ahadi asked.

''Yeah, ready.'' Uru smiled.

Then they both roared loudly. Animals started cheering of happiness. Asali smiled at them. Ahadi and Uru stopped roaring and looked with happiness at the cheering animals. They looked at the sky and they saw Mohatu smiling down at them.

Then, Ahadi said: ''Attention, everyone!I'm very grateful for all of you being here! Thank you all for coming! You're all dismissed!''

Animals and lionesses cheered once more and then left. Ahadi nuzzled Uru and made his way down Pride Rock, while Uru walked to her cave.


	6. Two princes

6\. Two princes.

Two days later, when Ahadi was on his patrols, Selena came up to Ahadi and said: ''Your Majesty, um, your mate….went into labor.'' Next thing she knew was that Ahadi ran past her so quickly that she nearly fell down.

Ahadi saw Uru licking her cubs. She turned and said: ''Come on in, Ahadi, come meet your sons.''

''Sons?'' Ahadi asked in awe and walked in.

He walked next to Uru and saw his sons. One, older, had yellow coat like Ahadi and second, younger, had brown coat like Uru. Ahadi nuzzled Uru. ''They're perfect.'' He said.

Ahadi lied down and played with older cub. Uru smiled at him.

''What will you name then?'' Ahadi asked.

''This one Mufasa.'' Uru showed to the older one.

''Maybe younger should be Taka?'' Ahadi asked.

''Because he has such a coat?'' Uru asked.

''Maybe.'' Ahadi smirked and nuzzled Uru.

Then, two princes fell asleep and also Uru decided to sleep. Ahadi stayed awake for a while and then quietly left the cave to do his royal duties.

Two weeks later, Mufasa and Taka ran out of the cave. They were just about to ran off, but Ahadi grabbed Mufasa, lifted him up with his paw and put gently down.

''Where do you think you're going, son?'' Ahadi asked with a smirk.

''To play.''Mufasa responded with a smile.

''First, you need to know the rules, son.'' Ahadi said. ''You won't go to that dark place. And if you see something weird, come and tell me. Got it?''

''Okay, I know, dad. You told it to me thousand times.'' Mufasa said, rolling his eyes.

Ahadi chuckled. ''It was four times. But okay, you can go now.''

Mufasa ran down the Pride Rock and disappeared.

Meanwhile, Taka was wandering around and then he noticed something on high grass. He smirked, lowered himself down and approached. Then, he pounced. Next thing, he knew was that he had been hit and he fell to the ground. A hyena that lived on that dark place, approached Taka with an evil smirk. Hyenas lived there a long time ago, and they never entered Pride Lands, because they didn't want trouble. But Taka was on their territory.

And just as hyena was about to jump at Taka, Mufasa ran to him and growled at the hyena as loud as he could. ''Stay away from my brother!'' He growled. ''Leave now!''

But hyena only cackled. ''You can't tell me what to do, cub. I'm the leader of this land. So, unless you're on my land, you're in big trouble.'' She approached Mufasa and Taka.

''Get help!'' Mufasa shouted. Taka ran away. Hyena wanted to go after him, but Mufasa tackled him. Mufasa and hyena rolled around, both of them biting and slashing with their claws.

Taka ran as quickly as he could. ''Dad! Dad!'' He yelled. Ahadi heard Taka and looked at him. ''What's wrong, Taka?'' Taka panted in fear. ''Hyena….attacking….Mufasa….on dark lands.'' He said. ''WHAT?!'' Ahadi shouted, jumping off Pride Rock. ''Let's go! Quickly!''

They ran as quickly as they could. Meanwhile, hyena hit Mufasa and he fell to the ground. ''Be ready to meet your death.'' She cackled.

Mufasa looked tiredly up. Hyena raised his paw, ready to end Mufasa's life.


	7. Sarabi and Sarafina

7\. Sarabi and Sarafina.

Ahadi came roaring into the dark lands. He charged at the hyena and she ran away. Ahadi walked over to wounded Mufasa.

''Mufasa, son, are you okay?'' Ahadi asked.

''Dad, I'm fine.'' Mufasa said, trying to stand.

''No, you're not.'' Ahadi said worriedly. ''This hyena hurt you. By the way, why were you here?''

''Taka was.'' Mufasa said. ''He got hit and I tried to fight this hyena off my own, but I failed.''

''Hyenas are stronger than cubs, son.'' Ahadi said, picking Mufasa up my his scruff. ''Let's go home.'' Ahadi carried Mufasa home, with Taka following.

At Pride Rock they were greeted by Uru, who ran over to them and picked Mufasa up. Carrying him into the cave. Ahadi walked in after her. Taka wanted to follow, but Ahadi blocked his way.

''Taka, you can't come in.'' Ahadi said. ''He needs peace.''

''But, dad.'' Taka protested. ''Let me in.''

''No, son.'' Ahadi said more strictly now. ''Go play. Mufasa needs rest.''

Taka walked away with anger, his ears lowered. ''Mufasa needs rest.'' He mocked. ''Maybe I need rest? But no, nobody cares!'' He angrily said.

Then his frown faded. Because he noticed a lioness few meters away from him. She looked beautiful, she had light brown coat. Then other came. It had lighter, beige coat. Taka walked up to them.

''Um, hi.'' Taka said.

''Hi.'' Said both of them.

''Does someone of you want to….walk or play with me?'' Taka asked.

Beige lioness with lighter coat stepped next to him. ''I'll go with you.'' She said. ''My name is Sarafina. And this is my friend Sarabi.''

''You have gorgeous name.'' Taka said to Sarabi, which made Sarabi giggle. He turned to Sarafina. ''Yours is completely gorgeous.'' Sarafina blushed. ''I'm Taka. Prince Taka.'' Taka said.

''Prince? Oh my.'' Sarafina said. ''Where do you live?''

''There.'' Taka pointed at Pride Rock. ''My precious brother is getting all attention although you can come and live there.''

''That would be nice.'' Sarabi said. ''We're outcasts.''

''Then you can come.'' Taka said. ''My father will let you two in.''

''Your father's the king?'' Sarafina asked.

''He is the king.'' Taka said. ''And I bet I'm going to be next king, then I choose one of you two as my queen.''

Sarafina and Sarabi giggled.

''Taka, we shall go now.'' Sarabi said. ''I want to meet your brother, the king and queen.''

''Let's go then.'' Taka said. They ran at Pride Rock.

Mufasa was outside. He ran up to Taka.

''Taka, you're back!'' He said. ''I was worri-'' He stopped when he saw Sarabi. Sarabi and Mufasa's eyes met for a moment and Sarabi saw herself blushing. Sarafina groaned and stayed behind Taka

''Love is in the air….'' She pointed out.

''No way!'' Taka growled. ''My stupid brother can't have Sarabi! I shall!'' He stepped between Mufasa and Sarabi.

''Back off!'' He growled at Mufasa.

''You like her too, do you?'' Mufasa asked with a slight smirk.

''I do! And she's my future queen! So, back off!'' Taka growled.

Sarabi stepped past Taka and next to Mufasa.

''Taka no!'' She said. ''I want to hang out with Mufasa! He looks so cool. Let's go, Mufasa!''

Taka watched with sorrow as Mufasa and Sarabi walked away. They walked into the cave. Taka followed them.

''Dad, meet Sarabi. I met her. She's outcast. Can she stay with us?'' Mufasa said.

''Of course she can. By the way, I have decided who shall be the future king.'' Ahadi said.

''Really?'' Taka asked, stepping into the cave.

''Who is it, dad?'' Mufasa asked.

''You, Mufasa.'' Ahadi said, smiling.

''What?'' Taka gasped.

''Thank you, dad!'' Mufasa nuzzled his dad. ''I'm so-so glad! Who shall be my queen?''

''Sarabi.'' Ahadi smiled again.

''No….'' Taka said silently and ran out of the cave, tears straining out of his eyes. ''Why? Why does Mufasa have to become a king? Why does he get Sarabi? Why? He's so dumb!''

Sarafina saw him running. She followed him.

''Taka, slow down!'' She said.

Taka stopped.

''What's wrong?'' She asked.

''My brother is going to be king. And Sarabi's his queen.'' Taka said sadly.

''Oh, my poor Taka.'' Sarafina said and hugged him.

''It's alright.'' Taka said, trying not to cry. ''I just hate my brother so much now! He stole my throne! And Sarabi!''

''You have feelings for Sarabi?'' Sarafina asked, curiously.

''I do.'' Taka said. ''And Mufasa shall pay for stealing her!''

''Taka, don't.'' Sarafina said. ''It'll only make everything worse for you.''

''I won't give up!'' Taka said. ''I'll get a trap for Mufasa, so he'll die and I'll be king!''

Sarafina didn't say anything, as Taka ran away.


	8. What happened to Taka?

8\. What happened to Taka?

Taka found his brother taking Sarabi to a walk. He grinned. ''Plan goes into action.'' He said and jumped quickly to a bush. Hopefully to him, they didn't see him. He looked out.

''So, Mufasa, you're the new king?'' Sarabi asked.

Mufasa nodded. ''And I'm honored to have such a beautiful lioness like you as queen.''

Sarabi blushed. And Mufasa smiled. He was full of pride.

Taka growled, but held himself back.

''You know I..fell in love..with you when I first saw you.'' Sarabi said.

''Me too.'' Mufasa said. They leaned closer, nuzzled and kissed.

That was enough for Taka! With a roar, he charged out of the bush and landed between Mufasa and Sarabi.

''Taka!'' Sarabi gasped.

''Brother, what are you doing?'' Mufasa questioned.

''You stay away from her, you heard me?!'' Taka growled.

Mufasa knew that Taka also liked Sarabi. And he didn't want to make his brother sad. He knew that Taka also wanted to be with Sarabi and hang out with her.

''You have my word.'' Mufasa said calmly.

''Good.'' Taka smirked. ''Let's go, Sarabi!''

As Taka started to walk away, Sarabi looked at Mufasa fearfully. ''Later, Sarabi.'' Mufasa whispered. Sarabi smiled at him and walked after Taka away. They disappeared.

Mufasa sighed and walked away. On his way, he happened to meet Sarafina.

''Oh, hi, Mufasa.'' She said, surprised to see him.

''Hi.'' Mufasa said, sadly.

''What's wrong?'' Sarafina asked.

''Taka….toke Sarabi away from me….'' Mufasa said.

''I knew he would do that.'' Sarafina said, fearfully. ''But why?''

''Because we….nuzzled and….kissed.'' Mufasa said.

Sarafina's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what Mufasa had just said. He and Sarabi kissed?

She started giggling. Mufasa looked away from her, embarrassed.

''It was….love of first sight.'' Mufasa mumbled.

''You and Sarabi? Oh, so cute!'' Sarafina said.

''Sarafina….'' Mufasa mumbled.

''Come on, Mufasa! You love her and she loves you back, right?'' Sarafina said.

''Yeah. She does.'' Mufasa replied.

''Excellent. You two are made for each other!'' Sarafina said. ''I don't know why Taka don't like the idea of you and Sarabi being together.''

''Neither do I.'' Mufasa sighed. ''I think he loves her too.''

''But Sarabi? Does she love him?'' Sarafina questioned, curiously.

''No.'' Mufasa replied.

''Then he's jealous.'' Sarafina said simply. ''He thought he was going to be king. Was he at Pride Rock when your father said you'll be king?''

''He was. At our cave.'' Mufasa said.

''Then he heard that you are going to be king, because I saw him running and crying. When, I stopped him and comforted him, he said he also has feelings for Sarabi. And that he's going to make a trap, so you'll die and he'll be king.'' Sarafina said.

''That's not my brother.'' Mufasa said, sadly. ''My brother couldn't kill me from jealousy.''

''But maybe he will try to kill you, better be careful.'' Sarafina warned.

''I will. Thanks, Sarafina.'' Mufasa said as he ran to Pride Rock. He didn't see Taka there. ''Dad, is Taka here?'' Mufasa asked. ''No.'' Ahadi responded. ''What's wrong, son?''

''Taka went somewhere with Sarabi.'' Mufasa said. ''After me and Sarabi kissed.''

Ahadi chuckled. ''You remind me of me and your mother.'' He said. ''We too kissed when we were cubs.''

''Seriously?'' Mufasa asked.

''Hmm.'' Ahadi said. ''But your mother's father didn't want to accept us. He hit me, when we first nuzzled. And next time he chased us, until my father killed your mother's father.''

''Really?'' Mufasa asked.

Ahadi nodded.

''But that was long time ago. Your grandfather is up there. '' Ahadi showed to the sky. ''And your grandmother too.''

Mufasa was surprised. ''What was my grandparents names?'' He asked.

''Your grandfather's name was Mohatu. And your grandmother, who accepted me and your mother, toke me in and trained us to be next king and queen. Her name was Asali. She was very old. She died after me and your mother got married.''

''Sad to hear.'' Mufasa said.

''It too is.'' Ahadi said. ''But don't you worry, my son. I know that one day you will be fantastic king.'' He nuzzled Mufasa.

Mufasa laughed and smiled at his father.


	9. Exile

.

Meanwhile, Taka and Sarabi were walking, but Sarabi wanted to turn around and to run home. To Mufasa. To her future husband.

''Taka, let's go back now.'' Sarabi pleaded.

''Why? You missing your precious Mufasa?'' Taka mocked.

''Yes.'' Sarabi said. ''Let me go back.''

''No, I won't let you anywhere.'' Taka grinned evilly. ''I want to make you mine!''

Sarabi gasped. ''No, never.'' She spoke.

Taka's grin faded. ''What did you say?'' He asked.

''I said….never!'' Sarabi said.

Without warning, Taka raised his paw and smacked Sarabi to her face. Sarabi fell to the ground.

''Then I will make you mine!'' Taka snarled. Sarabi got up as quickly as she could and ran away. Taka, furious, ran after her. Sarabi had to run a long way, before she reached Pride Rock. Taka was still after her.

''Mufasa!'' Sarabi called as she ran up to Pride Rock. She ran behind Mufasa.

''Sarabi, your back! What's wrong? Where's Taka?'' Mufasa asked.

''Taka dragged me very far. He wanted to make me his. And when I refused, he….he hit me.'' Sarabi sobbed into Mufasa's fur.

''He- what?!'' Mufasa asked in pure shock.

Just then, Taka arrived to Pride Rock and ran towards Sarabi.

Mufasa, snarling, got in front of Sarabi. Taka stopped in front of Mufasa, also snarling.

''Mufasa, give Sarabi back to me!'' Taka growled.

''Never! I heard what you did to her! You're not the brother I knew. You're changed!'' Mufasa growled back.

''So what?'' Taka growled. ''I'm not! And it's because of you!''

''What did I ever do to you?'' Mufasa asked.

''A lot. You stole my throne and Sarabi from me!'' Taka snarled.

''I didn't! Father chose me because I am older and stronger and because he saw that I was fit to be king. And Sarabi herself chose who she loves more.'' Mufasa responded.

''Liar!'' Taka growled. ''I am the rightful king! You just didn't let me have choice! And you stole Sarabi from me!''

''You're no rightful king when I am chosen.'' Mufasa said angrily. ''And Sarabi loves me. She ran to me, horrified, because you made her suffer!''

''She refused to belong to me!'' Taka said, angrily.

''Because she don't love you!'' Mufasa said growling.

''She will love me! But you're the thing between me and her!'' Taka argued, snarling.

''I am, because I don't want you to hurt her more! Now, leave!'' Mufasa said.

''Never!'' Taka snarled.

''Leave!'' Mufasa repeated, snarling. ''Sarabi loves me! Final!''

''Because you stole her, before she had chance to love me!'' Taka growled.

''It was love at first sight.'' Mufasa said.

''Liar!'' Taka snarled. ''Sarabi will belong to me!'' And with that, he charged at Mufasa.

With a growl, Mufasa jumped against Taka, tackling him to the ground. Taka growled and threw Mufasa off. He pounced at him. They both rolled on the ground, biting and snarling at each other. Finally, Mufasa clawed Taka across his face. Taka yelled in pain and jumped off Mufasa. Saragi gasped. Taka had scar on his right eye.

Taka, roaring, lunged at Mufasa. Mufasa caught him and they both rolled off Pride Rock.

Ahadi, who had arrived, saw how Taka attacked Mufasa. He rushed to see if Mufasa was okay.

''Mufasa!'' He yelled.

''Mufasa!'' Yelled terrified Sarabi.

''Mufasa!'' Said Sarafina as she came to Pride Rock.

Mufasa got off of Taka. He jumped up back to Pride Rock. Sarabi and Sarafina ran to him and they both hugged him.

''Mufasa, your alright!'' Sarabi sobbed. ''I thought I lost you!''

''I told you Taka will try to kill you.'' Sarafina said. ''Are you alright?''

''I'm fine, Sarabi, Sarafina, thank you.'' Mufasa said with a weak smile. ''I'm just….wounded….a bit.''

Ahadi ran to Mufasa. ''Son, are you okay?'' He asked. Mufasa nodded weakly.

''He's hurt.'' Sarabi said.

''Taka attacked him!'' Sarafina added.

''And he….hit Sarabi.'' Mufasa said, weakly.

''WHAT?!'' Ahadi roared, then turned to Taka.

''Taka, you hurt my sons future wife and tried to kill your own brother! I am so ashamed of you! For causing so much drama, I hereby exile you from Pride Lands!'' Ahadi roared out.

''You can't do that!'' Taka said, growling.

''Don't you dare to growl at me, young one!'' Ahadi said strictly. ''Get out!''

Animals around Taka started to approach him with a frown at their faces. Taka finally was afraid and started to run. As animals chased Taka out of Pride Lands, they began to sing a song:

''Deception!

''Disgrace!''

''Evil as plain as the scar on his face.''

''Deception!''

''Disgrace!''

''For shame!''

''He asked for trouble the moment he came.''

''Deception!''

''An outrage!''

''Disgrace!''

''For shame!''

''You know these outlander types.''

''Evil as plain as the scar on his face.''

''See you later, agitator!''

''Just leave us alone!''

''Deception!''

''An outrage!''

''Disgrace!''

''For shame!''

''Traitor, go back with your own!''

''He asked for trouble the moment he came.''

''See you later, agitator!''

''Born in grief.''

''Raised in hate.''

''Helpless to defy his fate.''

''Let him run! Let him live.''

''But do not forget what we cannot forgive.''

''And he is not one of us.''

''He has never been one of us.''

''He is not part of us.''

''Not our kind!''

''Someone once lied to us.''

''Now we're not so blind.''

''For we knew he would do what he's done.''

''And we know that he'll never be one of us.''

Then, Sarabi sang:

''He is not one of us.''

Taka looked back once more and then walked away.

''Deception!''

''Disgrace!''

''Deception!''

''Disgrace!''

''Deception.''

Taka ran out of the Pride Lands.


	10. Zira

10\. Zira.

Taka ran, tears of rage streaming out of his eyes. His family had betrayed him. His father exiled him, his mother wasn't there to stand for him, Sarabi and Sarafina betrayed him and Mufasa hated him. He was very angry.

''One day I will go back!'' He growled. ''And I will KILL Mufasa!''

He then stumbled into a small female cub. Both of them fell to the ground. Taka got up and snarled.

''You watch where are you going!'' Taka snarled.

Female cub didn't retreat. Instead of doing that, she stood up and also growled.

''No, you watch where your going!'' She growled.

Taka smirked.

''I like your attitude.'' He said.

''So what?'' She-cub asked.

''That you could be my companion.'' Taka said. ''Compa-what?'' She-cub asked, confused. ''Companion.'' Taka corrected herm softly now. ''A friend. And help me.''

''With what?'' She-cub snorted.

Taka frowned, before saying: ''My so-called ''family'' betrayed me! My father exiled me! My mother wasn't even there! My brother got girls on his side! And girls betrayed me!''

''Oh.'' She-cub said. ''I'm sorry to hear that.''

''It's….nothing.'' Taka said. ''I'm an….outcast now.'' He sniffled.

''Don't cry.'' She-cub said. ''I'm with you. When we are grown up we'll have revenge.'' Taka smirked evilly through his tears. ''Wait, ''who'' we have to kill?'' She-cub asked.

''My father and my brother, ''Mufasa''.'' Taka spat last word out.

''Alright then.'' She-cub said. ''I'll help you. I'm Zira.''

''The name's Taka.'' Taka said.

Zira giggled. ''That's a cute name.''

Taka smirked. ''You think so?''

''Mhm.'' Zira said. ''Seriously.''

''It means 'trash'.'' Taka said.

''And my name means 'hate'.'' Zira said.

''Trash and Hate.'' Taka said to himself. ''The killing trio.''

''I like that name.'' Zira said. ''Killing trio.''

Taka smirked. ''So that's our group's name?''

Zira nodded. ''Sure. Taka, I'll made amends with you and help you, but you have to promise me something.''

Taka smiled. ''What?''

Zira smirked before saying: ''I'll be your queen.''

''I would love that, Zira.'' He said. ''I, the king. You, the queen.''

Zira smiled. ''Perfect. Let's go find a shelter. It's going to rain.''

''Right.'' Taka said, walking after Zira. ''Let's go.''


	11. Mufasa and Sarabi's wedding

11\. Mufasa and Sarabi's wedding.

''I wish it couldn't have been so.'' Mufasa sighed, lowering his head in shame. ''Now Taka sure thinks we hate him.''

''I did what I had to, Mufasa.'' Ahadi also sighed. ''He tried to murder you. That cannot be unpunished.'' He turned away. ''I'm sorry, Mufasa.'' He spoke. Mufasa didn't say anything. He went to the cave and slowly fell asleep.

He didn't know what was waiting him in the future.

Four weeks later, Mufasa and Sarabi were adults. Uru had gotten old and Ahadi was even older. Mufasa worried about them but knew that it was his time to become king.

''Today….is your and….Sarabi's wedding.'' Uru said. ''Be brave, my son. I love you.'' And then she collapsed to the floor.

''Mom!'' Mufasa yelled in fear as he didn't see his mother move. He started crying. His mother was dead. Ahadi also cried and walked out of Pride Rock. He looked into the sky. ''Soon I'm coming for you, my Uru.'' He said. ''Just wait.''

He saw how everyone were getting ready for the wedding. Rafiki came and ceremony began.

''We are here today to get those two lovers wedded to a couple. This lion, Mufasa, had been watching his father ruling and had learned a lot. And this young lion, Sarabi, who joined us on this Circle Of Life.'' He made his fruit in half and put some fruit to Mufasa's head and then to Sarabi's head.

''Do you, Mufasa, take Sarabi to your wedded wife?'' Rafiki asked.

''I do.'' Mufasa replied.

''And do you, Sarabi, take Mufasa to your wedded husband?'' Rafiki asked from Sarabi.

''I do.'' Sarabi said.

''You may kiss your bride now.'' He said. Mufasa and Sarabi kissed and animals cheered. Mufasa and Sarabi then made their way to the edge of Pride Rock and there first Mufasa roared. And then Sarabi roared. Lionesses all cheered with joy. Mufasa smiled at them and nuzzled Sarabi.

''I have waited for this moment so long time.'' Sarabi sighed.

''Me too.'' Mufasa nuzzled her.

''But, I feel like something is missing.'' Sarabi said.

''Taka.'' Mufasa said. ''I'll let him back to the Pride Lands,''

''Good idea, dear.'' Sarabi nuzzled Mufasa.

And then they saw Ahadi limping towards them. ''How are you feeling, son? Proud?'' He asked.

''Very. Thanks, dad, you feeling okay?'' Mufasa asked.

''Not good.'' Ahadi replied.

''Well, feel better soon.'' Mufasa said and walked to the cave with Sarabi.

Days later, a bird named Zazu flew across their lands and he was taken to Mufasa's stooge. Rafiki still lived on the Pride Lands. And Zazu reported to Taka that he was allowed back.

''Is this prince Taka?'' Zazu asked.

''Call me Scar now.'' Taka said. ''What do you want?''

''King Mufasa allowed you back to Pride Lands.'' Zazu said.

''How nice of him….'' Scar muttered. ''Come, Zira, time to return! And take back what's ours!'' Zira, now fully grown lioness, smirked. Scar was also a fully grown lion, and had black mane just like Mufasa had red mane.

They walked to Pride and heard Sarabi say: ''Mufasa, I'm pregnant.'' They were furious.

''Great! Now we have to get rid of that unborn brat too.'' Zira muttered.

''Right. But we have to wait.'' Scar said.

''Okay, Scar.'' Zira smirked. ''Let's have our revenge!''


	12. Mufasa's trial

12\. Mufasa's trial.

Ahadi was resting on the edge of Pride Rock. And then Scar walked in.

''Why, hello father.'' Scar cackled.

''Taka? Is that you?'' Ahadi asked, getting up.

''Don't ever call me Taka again!'' Scar roared. ''My name is Scar!''

''Taka, do you see what you have become?'' Ahadi said. ''You have become a monster!''

''Shut up, you freak!'' Scar growled. ''And it's Scar!''

''Stop this at once, Taka!'' Ahadi said.

''My name is Scar! You heard me?!'' Scar snarled.

''Taka, please listen-'' Ahadi began.

''Silence!'' Scar launched himself at Ahadi. Ahadi, who was weak, couldn't fight back. He nearly fell off Pride Rock, but grabbed the edge of it. Then, Mufasa came, hearing Scar's roar. He gasped.

Mufasa charged towards Scar and jumped at him. Scar cackled as he threw Mufasa off. Two adult brothers battled against each other, until Mufasa back-handed Scar and Scar fell to the ground. Zira stormed out, saw Scar weak on ground, growled and charged at Mufasa. Mufasa swiped at Zira, but missed. Zira tackled Mufasa down. She cackled.

''There's no one to help you now, kingly.'' Zira said. ''So, goodbye.'' She raised her paw, but then Sarabi dashed out and attacked Zira.

Sarabi tackled Zira to the ground. And hit her many times. ''You stay away from my king!'' She growled. Zira got up, growled and turned to Scar.

''We are going to live on this rock there.'' Scar growled.

''We call it Shadow Rock.'' Added Zira.

''Fine! If you ever step on Pride Rock, you regret it deeply.'' Mufasa growled out.

''We'll see about that, Mufasa, we'll see.'' Scar said with a growl. ''Let's go, Zira.'' They left.

Mufasa turned to his father, who was still hanging of Pride Rock's edge.

''Father?'' Mufasa said. ''Hang on!''

''No, Mufasa.'' Ahadi said. ''I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye.''

''Father, don't.'' Mufasa begged. ''First mom died, now you're going to die, why is my family dying?''

''It's not your fault, Mufasa.'' Ahadi managed to smile. ''You are a wise and great king.''

Mufasa smiled sadly at his father.

Ahadi felt he couldn't hold on any longer.

''You have a heir now, the future king. You no longer need me.'' Ahadi said and let go. Mufasa watched in horror as his father crashed off of Pride Rock and fell to the ground, blood coming out of his sides.

Mufasa ran down of Pride Rock and next to his father. He nudged him but Ahadi didn't move. He was dead. Mufasa lowered his head. ''Goodbye, father.'' He said. ''I will never forget you.'' And saying that, he walked away from his father and walked up of Pride Rock to tell everyone the sad news.


	13. Birth of Simba

13\. Birth of Simba.

Sarabi had saw how Ahadi died and she was already talking to the pride about Scar's betrayal and Ahadi's death. They chatted about it.

Mufasa arrived to them. Sarabi nuzzled Mufasa, comforting him.

''I'm going to our den, Sarabi.'' Mufasa said. ''I feel like I want to be alone right now.''

''Alright, dear.'' Sarabi nuzzled Mufasa. Mufasa walked to the den, lied down and thought about the times his father and mother were alive and taught him about the great circle of life and when Scar was nice and when he met Sarabi. Finally he just ended up falling asleep.

Two weeks later, whole pride was gathered together. Rafiki also arrived.

Mufasa walked to the edge of Pride Rock. Sarabi walked out, holding a small yellow cub on her mouth. She lied down on Pride Rock and placed her cub between her paws.

Then, Zazu flew to Pride Rock and bowed in front of Mufasa. Mufasa smiled proudly.

Rafiki made his way up to where Mufasa was. He and Mufasa hugged.

Then, Mufasa walked to Sarabi. They nuzzled.

''What did you name our prince, dear?'' Mufasa asked.

''Simba.'' Sarabi responded, licking the top of her cubs head. Simba turned and looked at his parents. Rafiki placed a bit of fruit on top of his head and then grabbed dust and placed it to Simba's head. It was a tradition that should be done every time when a royal cub is born. Simba sneezed. Mufasa and Sarabi smiled and shared a nuzzle.

Rafiki gently took Simba to his hands and walked away. Mufasa and Sarabi smiled at each other.

''I am so proud. Our son finally born.'' Sarabi said.

''Our little Simba.'' Mufasa said. They smiled at each other once more and then watched how Rafiki lifted Simba up with his hands to the air. It was also a tradition, what is done when royal cub is two days old and is ready. Animals cheered. And soon they all bowed.

''Look, sire.'' Zazu said. ''Look how everyone are bowing in front of the royal prince.''

Mufasa smiled at him.

Finally Rafiki took Simba down and gave him back to Sarabi, who licked her son. Mufasa and Sarabi lied down, and watched their son.

''I wish my father would be here to see Simba.'' Mufasa sighed.

''Mufasa, you know that he has already seen our son. '' Sarabi said. ''From heaven he can see anything.''

Mufasa smiled, knowing she was correct. He stood up and said loudly up:

''Thank you all for coming here! I and my mate are very pleased! You're all dismissed!''

Animals and lionesses cheered and walked off. Mufasa and Sarabi walked to the royal cave and fell asleep with Simba sleeping on Sarabi's paws.

Ahadi smiled from heaven. ''You did well, my son.'' He said. ''Shall Simba take the throne one day.''

Wind blowed gently to Mufasa. He opened his eye, saw his lovely mate sleeping with their gorgeous little prince. He smiled, closed his eye and fell asleep again.


End file.
